Constant Craving
by KlaineIsLife11722
Summary: Kurt runs off to find Blaine after he finds out the ballot boxes have been stuffed and later he's wincing and sitting on his side. This is my take on what happened in I Kissed A Girl after Rachel ruined Kurt's life yet again. M for fluffy smut.


"I need to find Blaine," Kurt whimpers, running down the halls of McKinley with tears in his eyes. His vision is so blurry he practically barrels into Blaine, who gives him a look so full of worry that it makes Kurt cry harder.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks and Kurt can only sob into Blaine's neck until he calms down enough to whisper "I Need You" into Blaine's ear. Blaine hugs him, but Kurt pushes back, giving him an intense (albeit teary eyed) look and Blaine gets the idea. They drive to Blaine's house and Kurt starts fumbling with the buttons on Blaine's pants, tears still streaming down his cheeks and Blaine does his best to comfort him, pressing soft kisses all over Kurts cheeks and forehead. Kurt keeps whispering I need you, I love you, between kisses, abandoning Blaine's pants in order to hold Blaine to him. Blaine breathes in the scent that's so comforting and so Kurt, his long lashes tickling Kurt's neck as he kisses Kurt's pale skin and helps him pull off the sweater vest. Kurt helps him, kissing Blaine deeply once his top layer is discarded. Blaine begins to unbutton Kurt's shirt, golden eyes meeting watery blue-gray ones that are filled with sorrow, love, and what Blaine hates to pin as disappointment. Once Kurt's shirt is a pile on the floor Blaine cups Kurt's cheek in one of his hands, giving Kurt a look of pure love and smiling softly. Kurt's lower lip trembles slightly and another tear trails down his cheek. The countertenor leaned forward, nuzzling Blaine's nose with his before barely brushing his lips against Blaine. Blaine lets his hand fall to Kurt's neck, squeezing reassuringly and swallowing hard because he can feel what Kurt feels and its killing him, then Kurt's lips are on his again but this time its needy and mostly tongue.

"Just love me," Kurt whispers, breathless from their kissing, pressing his body against Blaine's and looking at Blaine through his tears. Blaine lets out his breath in a rush because Kurt's hot breath on his lips shouldn't turn him on like that when he's trying to be supportive but he gives in and kisses Kurt, trailing his hands up and down Kurt's back. Kurt sighs into their kiss, tears still falling as he pulls down his pants and then Blaine's, tugging Blaine onto the bed. Blaine gulps, seeing Kurt spread out on his bed, breathing erratic and eyes still bright, a rosiness to his cheeks from the tears and the anticipation of what was to come. The black haired boy practically tears off his shirt, kissing Kurt's neck and running his fingers up and down Kurt's chest. The countertenor moans, running a hand through Blaine's curls and not even caring about the gel. Breaking away just long enough to get the condoms and lube, Blaine pauses to look at Kurt, who's half sobbing and half whimpering, cheeks still wet with tears and hands exploring every surface of Blaine's skin. The pale boy tenses when he hears the cap of the lube pop open, giving Blaine an expectant look that is mingled with love and need. Blaine pulls down Kurt's underwear with one hand to his ankles, letting Kurt kick them off before warming the lube on his fingers. Kurt gulps, breathing in sharply and placing a hand on Blaine's shoulders for support before straddling Blaine, trapping the other boy against the headboard of the bed.

"I love you," Blaine whispers, setting the bottle of lube aside before kissing Kurt sweetly. Kurt smiles, resting his other hand at the nape of Blaine's neck to toy with the little curl there, nuzzling Blaine's cheek before spreading his legs wider.

Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist, his other hand snaking towards Kurt's entrance, pressing against it slightly. Kurt sucks in his breath, his legs trembling and burning with the effort of keeping himself up. his grip on Blaine tightens and he closes his eyes, burying his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine rubs Kurt's back, whispering soothing words into Kurt's ear before burying his finger up to the knuckle. Kurt tenses above him, clenching and sucking in his breath.

"Blaine," he whispers, twisting his head to look into Blaine's eyes with an adoring look. Blaine smiles down at Kurt, giving him a soft kiss.

"I'm right here baby," Blaine whispers back, squeezing Kurt's waist as he moves his finger. Kurt sucks in his breath, letting out a whimper and burying his head back into Blaine's neck.

"Baby its ok. I've got you," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt's lightly freckled shoulder. Kurt takes a shaky breath, rolling his hips a little as Blaine continues to finger him.

"More, Blay, please," Kurt begs, pressing his chest against Blaine's so that he can feel the other boy's heartbeat, which is just as erratic as his. Blaine nods, pushing in a second finger and watching Kurt as he winces, a look of bliss replacing it once he relaxes around Blaine's fingers. Kurt gives Blaine a look of happiness that Blaine loves because it's so rare to see on Kurt's face before kissing him, trailing kisses down Blaine's neck and shoulder.

"Move," Kurt commands and Blaine happily obliges, scissoring and stretching Kurt.

The countertenor starts whimpering and rolling his hips slightly, hot tears falling on Blaine's chest and thighs as Kurt still cries.

"More Blaine, I need you," Kurt whispers hoarsely, a look of need in his eyes so intense Blaine doesn't dare argue that Kurt's probably not stretched enough before inserting a third finger. Kurt hisses at the pain, letting out moans and whimpers. Blaine licks his lips, anticipating the tight squeeze of Kurt. He licks the sweat that accumulates on Kurt's collarbone, giving Kurt kitty licks up his neck.

Kurt throws his head back to give Blaine better access, moaning low when Blaine sucks at his pulse point.

"More Blaine," he whispers, tugging at Blaine's curls and kissing him deeply as Blaine pulls out his fingers. Kurt gives a whine of protest, breaking the kiss to give Blaine a look of love and expectation.

"Please, I need you," Kurt breathes out, with tears in his eyes. Blaine gulps, feeling the tears well in his eyes too before getting a condom and the lube, tearing open the condom packet with shaky hands. Kurt's hands steady his, stroking him softly as Blaine lubes himself.

"I love you," Blaine mumbles, pulling Kurt closer and nuzzling his neck. Kurt sobs, hugging Blaine.

"I love you too," he manages to whisper back. Their eyes meet and Kurt nods, using Blaine's shoulders as support to lift himself up and spread his legs. The tip of Blaine's cock presses against Kurt's entrance and the countertenor's eyebrows furrow, swallowing thickly. Blaine holds Kurt's waist almost protectively, watching Kurt's face as he pushes into Kurt, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to hold in the moan of pleasure. As he brushes against Kurt's prostate the countertenor cries out, throwing his head back and digging his nails into Blaine's shoulders.

"Fuck," Kurt stutters, breathing heavily as he gets used to Blaine in him. The only sound is their heavy breathing for a few seconds until Kurt swallows, giving Blaine a small smile, rolling his hips and lifting off Blaine a bit. Blaine hisses, moaning as Kurt's tightness sinks down onto him again. He gives Kurt a look of wide eyed bliss, wetted lips parted and heavy breath tickling Kurt's neck. Kurt keeps lifting off Blaine and plunging down again, developing a steady rhythm as Blaine hips snap up to meet him every time he comes down. Kurt yells loudly, crying out over and over. Blaine's moans join Kurt's cries and both boys whimper in unison when Kurt slams down rather down, his aching thighs straining.

"B- Blaine, I'm so c-close," Kurt stutters, his grip on Blaine's shoulders tightening

Blaine let out a whimper, snapping up his hips.

"I'm s-so close too baby," Blaine growls, gripping Kurt's hips so hard he's sure it'll leave lets out a strangled moan, coming into his hand and over Blaine's abs. He clenches around Blaine, still riding his orgasm and biting his bottom lip. Blaine curses and pushes Kurt down so that he's fully in the countertenor, hands gripping Kurt tightly as he comes too. They sit in each other's embrace until Blaine goes soft and Kurt's come starts to dry. Blaine pulls out, smiling when Kurt hisses and lies down on his side. Blaine ties up the condom and throws it out, taking a moist towlette to wipe off Kurt's hand and his abs. Once they're clean Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, relishing the warmth and fit of Kurt's body against his.

"You still havent told me what happened in Figgins' office," Blaine whispers as Kurt snuggles into him, nuzzling his neck. A sob escapes Kurt's lips and Blaine feels a few hot tears on his neck. Blaine runs his hands through Kurt's hair, massaging it slowly. He kisses Kurt's forehead, rubbing his cheek against it until Kurt's sobs calm down enough for him to explain everything

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Kurt finishes, squirming in Blaine's arms until his head is on Blaine's chest, ear to Blaine's heart.

"You're the strongest person I know, Kurt. You'd make it," Blaine whispers, looking down at Kurt as the pale boy's fingers ghost over Blaine's sniffles, giving Blaine a look so raw and tender it makes Blaine's eyes water. Kurt's lips part slightly and a silver tear runs down his nose.

"You're wrong. I need you, more than I need to breathe," Kurt whispered. Blaine gulped, a tear sliding down his own face. Kurt kissed the tear away, caressing Blaine's cheek.

"I need you too Kurt. I don't have a reason to live if I don't get to kiss you and hold you and love you," Blaine says shakily, nostrils quivering. Kurt's heart swells and a smile graces his lips. He kisses Blaine, deep and full of love and words that can't be found.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," Kurt breathes, and Blaine lets out a choked sob before kissing Kurt again.

I'm constantly craving your kisses, Blaine sings once they part. Kurt laughs, kissing Blaine's chest before yawning.

"Get some sleep baby, you need it," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt's forehead. Kurt smiles, eyelids fluttering to a close as he rests his head on Blaine's chest. In no time Kurt is asleep and Blaine watches him with a fond smile and teary eyes as Kurt's lips partly slightly and a frown creases his brow.

Blaine caresses Kurt's face, kissing the other boy gently until Kurt's brow is smooth again and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"I need you too," Blaine whispers, hugging Kurt to him before drifting off to slee


End file.
